polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Bulgariaball
Republic of Bulgariaball |nativename = : Република Българиятопка Republika Bălgarijatopka |founded = 681 - Present March 3, 1878 - Present November 15, 1990 |onlypredecessor = PR Bulgariaball |predicon = PR Bulgaria |image = Bulgariaballedit.png |caption = Уважаема страна |government = Unitary parliamentary republic |personality = Friendly,brave |language = Official Language: Bulgarian Minority languages: Romanian Turkish Romani |type = Slavic Latin (Only around Dobrichball) Turkic (Turkish minority) Indic (Gypsy minority) Hellenic (Greek minority) |capital = Sofiaball |affiliation = EUball NATOball UNball Danube Commissionball Kebab removing agency |religion = Christianity * Orthodoxy |friends = Romaniaball Greeceball Canadaball Germanyball Russiaball Israelcube Croatiaball Cyprusball Bosniaball Hungaryball Serbiaball |enemies = Gypsyball Turkeyball ISISball North Koreaball Upside Down Flag Stealer! Don't Try to Steal my Flag! Iranball Tatarstanball Macedoniaball (sometimes) Formerly: Ottomanball Naziball Sovietball |likes = Rusev, Black Sea, EUball, USAball, the song Ken Lee (tulibu libu douchoo), Yogurt, Azis,Vanga, Kristian Kostov(Why he cannot into winner???? WHYYYYYYY) |hates = Kebab, Gypsy, Black Sea (occasionally), Turanismball Propaganda claiming I am one of those Subhumans, claiming Rusev is from Russiaball, Being called a Turkish/Turkic/Tatar/Kebab/Gypsy/Mongol, communism |predecessor = PR Bulgariaball |intospace = Yes |bork = Кирилица кирилица/Yogurt yogurt Azis azis |food = All Bulgarian foods (especially Yogurt) |status = Alive |notes = Mourning the death of a Bulgarian Journalist Viktoria Marinova Age 30 |reality = Republic of Bulgaria (България) }}Bulgariaball, officially the Republic of Bulgariaball is a yoghurt-making (don't forget the rivalry with Greeceball) Balkan country in Southern Europe. His clay is bordered by 5 other countries, Romaniaball to the North, Greeceball and Turkeyball to the South, Serbiaball and North Macedoniaball to the West, and the Black Sea to the East. The country is divided into 28 provinces, with his capital Sofiaball in the West, which acts as its own province as well, giving him a total area of 42,854.9 square miles, making him the 103rd largest country in the world. As of 2018, he maintains a population of about 7.050 million inhabitants. His highest peak is a mountain called Musala. Like most former communist states, after the Soviet Union collapsed in 1991, Bulgariaball decided to join NATOball and EUball to gain protection from Russiaball. Bulgariaball is also a member of the Kebab removing agency, as well as the UNball like almost every other country in the world. Bulgariaball is often seen as the mediator of the Eastern and Western Europeans. While he is in and ,he still tends to get along with Russiaball. Despite being aggressive at times, especially when it has to do with North Macedoniaball or Turkeyball, Bulgariaball is still a mellow countryball who kinda goes with whatever other countryballs say, usually Germanyball or EUball. History Medieval Era Bulgariaball is a descended from Bulgars and Slavs. Sometime during the Early Medieval Ages Bulgar tribes settled in Ukraineball and then he was born as Old Great Bulgariaball. In 632 A.D. Bulgariaball was created as Old Great Bulgariaball renaming themselves as the First Bulgarian Empireball and moving from present-day Ukraineball down into the Balkans. In 864 A.D. they converted to Christianity. Byzantineball invaded Bulgariaball in 1080 A.D and made them an autonomous region. Finally in 1185 A.D. Bulgariaball declared independence and renamed themselves as the Second Bulgarian Empireball. Then in 1274 A.D. Mongol Empireball invaded Bulgariaball, resulting in becoming a vassal for 26 years. In 1300 A.D. when Mongol Empireball collapsed, Bulgariaball had a time of recovery and large expansion. Including using Greek technology. Then in 1371 A.D. Bulgariaball and the Ottomanball faced a war that would last from 1371 A.D. to 1396 A.D. This would be called the Bulgarian-Ottoman Wars. Eventually it resulted in Bulgariaball becoming a region of Ottomanball. Colonial Era From 1396 A.D. to 1878 A.D. Bulgariaball ceased to exist. Then Bulgariaball gained sort of an independence in 1878 A.D. after a war a year ago in 1877 A.D. in the Liberation war, or more commonly known as the Russo-Turkish War. Bulgariaball declared themselves as the Principality of Bulgariaball. Modern Era In 1912 A.D. Bulgaria, along with Serbiaball, Greeceball, and Montenegroball declared war on Ottomanball to ensure their independence, which led to the First Balkan War (this also led to Albaniaball to gain independence). However, Bulgaria didn't get as much land as they thought they would get. Also, Bulgariaball understood that Serbiaball and Greeceball made a secret anti-Bulgarian coalition. This caused Bulgariaball to attack Serbiaball, Greeceball, Ottomanball, Montenegroball, and Romaniaball in the Second Balkan War. This didn't benefit Bulgariaball at all, and they lost pre-war land in the First Balkan War. Finally, in 1915 A.D. Bulgariaball joined the Central Powers to fight the Triple Etente in World War I. However, they lost and Bulgariaball lost about 25% of their land to neighboring countries. Ottomanball however donated a little bit of land to them. Then in 1941 A.D. Naziball (A.K.A. Nazi Germanyball) betrayed Sovietball (A.K.A. Soviet Unionball). Bulgariaball then joined in and gained a lot of land in World War II. However, Sovietball occupied Bulgariaball, and eventually Naziball, ending World War II. Finally in May 1945 A.D. Bulgaria declared themselves as the People's Republic of Bulgariaball. They then joined the Warsaw Pact. On April 10th, 1979, Georgi Ivanov became the first Bulgarian in space. Because of Burger, Bulgariaball has gone through floods because of global warming, however, many countryballs, even Burger, gave him monies in support of the floods. Bulgariaball ends communism rule in 1989 (officially 1990), but Bulgariaball still likes communism often (both love and hate). Bulgariaball gets along with his neighbors except for Turkeyball but still relations with Bulgariaball and Turkeyball are improving. He is also good friend with Russiaball but they both claim that they invented the Cyrillic alphabet so Bulgariaball also has a rivalry with Russiaball. Also Bulgaria is in NATOball and EUball. Flag Colors The flag of Bulgariaball is a horizontal tricolor with the colors white, green, and red. Main Colors The white represents the love, peace, freedom, and spirituality. Green for youthfulness as a new liberated state, as well as the agriculture, character, and beauty of nature. Finally, red represents the valor and the blood of those who died fighting for the country. Relationships Friends * Romaniaball - Best Friend and best neighbour. Both Orthodox Christian and hate Turkey and corruption. We love each others beaches. While we may have had our fights in Second Balkan War and WWI, we still remain as the best of friends! * Moldovaball - A good friend and brother of my best friend. I don’t recognise Transnistriaball. Although we don’t talk that often... * Albaniaball - A pretty great member of NATOball, but he is very sinister and quiet. A good eagle I presume. * Greeceball - We had our share of conflicts but we are good friends now. Both are Orthodox Christian and both hate Turkey. We love yogurt. * USAball - I am in his NATOball alliance. Long live America! * Russiaball - I owe you my freedom from kebab. You saved me and I'll never forget that. We're friends and even when I was allied to Nazi Germanyball I didn't declare war on you when you were red. However, I am my own countryball and you shouldn't act like I gave you a free pass to anschluss me. We are both Orthodox Christian. You did help modernize me. Thanks for the military arms. * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball - He may be a Kebab but he is of Slavic and cool and also is nice and never had problems with him nor had any War. I am the first country to recognise him. * Hungaryball - Former World War I and World War II ally. * Kurdistanball - Of very good Friend and Turk Remover too and I hope he can get Independence from Turk. * Japanball - I like his stuff and he likes mine. And hate evil North Korea of doom...and he used our Landscapes for a famous Anime (SAO!! However, is of most overhated anime.) That's why we love to watch Anime (mostly сорд арт онлайн). He is a good chap. Why did Macedonia steal your flag. Is he a baka? * Brazilball - A wild natural country just like me. *Bulgarograssoball - Fat me! Neutral (Frenemies) * South Koreaball - Is of enemy of Japanball. But she hates North Koreaball even more so I guess I like her. * Kebab - My biggest nightmare. Remove Kebab! Constantinople is Greek! Adrianople is mine! 1396 worst year of my life! 1878 and 1908 best year my life! Go back to Mongoliaball! We are not related. But we were allies in WW1 and he is less aggressive these days but I'm watching you... * Macedoniaball -'You belong to me as a dear brother. We share a lot in common so just admit that you are mine.' Also please stop stealing Greek culture. He is of my friend and is angry. But other than that you cool! * UKball - We are still good friends despite the past. I'm terribly sorry for stealing your job with my brother. * Ukraineball - We never speak,but the thing is that they are lot of bulgarians in Budjak,he is sometimes mad at me and complains why i am friends with Russiaball,Ruski is my friend,also did you know you are a gay and you love Canadaball?Stop it,it's disgusting! * Kosovoball - I recognized him, but he used to be Bulgarian before it was even Albanian or Serbian. * Serbiaball - We've both been friends and enemies throughout history. It's complicated to say the least. Enemies *BBC NEWS - Stop with those the rankings. I am NOT THE WORST IN PERSECUTING JOURNALISTS (I'm close though). You шибаняк * Turanismball - I am Slav and I hated the Ottomans. Just because I have some Turkic steppe people ancestory doesn't mean I have to support you as I am still mostly Slav and the Ottomans oppressed me * North Koreaball - Why do you hate me so much? Was it something I said? OH, YOU SAID YOU WANT TO NUKE AND ANSCHLUSS ME?? I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY, FAT KIM III!!! Quotes *Embrace Yoghurt! *Yoghurt not Turkish! *There was no People's republic... Only Bulgarian SSR. *Remove gypsy! *First world war? You mean 3rd Balkan war, yes? *Xaxaxaxaxaxaxaxa *Да ти еба майката! (F***k you!) *Yoghurt yoghurt *БЪЛГАРИЯ НАД ВСИЧКО! (Bulgariaball above all!) *България на три морета! (Bulgariaball on 3 seas!) *We are NOT Gypsy or kebab! *Алелеле паааак Gallery Artwork Ww2 low quality.png ZGQq7YY.png|credit from Bittlegeuss 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Bulgaria helps Romania in protest.jpg Bulgariaball3.png Bulgariaball by Lumi.png EU - MAP COMPETITION K.png Bolharia.png Bulgariaball.png|Bulgariaball Broud Bulgariaball Isofawesome.png Romania and Bulgaria, the EU's land of Rising Sun.png BulgariaballFuture.png|Bulgariaball in the Future Slav Alignment Chart.png Happy Liberation Day, Bulgaria.png SpaceLaunch2.png|Bulgariaball gets ready to go to space. PR Bulgariaball.png Kingdom of Bulgariaball.png Bulgaria tank.jpg Blank (5) - Copy.png Bulgariaball cancer.png happy.png|Bulgaria and its friendly neighbour, Romania 394841 273903412735511 100351355 n.jpg 10384920 666800700081421 5116839748816004421 n.jpg At the edge of the war.png|The situation during the Cold War VoNkUek.png Familia de countryballs.png Da Polandball crew.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png BulgariaPB.png Bulgaria_by_Slovak.png File:Bulgariaaa.png Europe.jpg Bulgaria_and_bulgarian_flag.png Comics 4zovtUL.png|credit from Bittlegeuss XOictpd.png|credit from wikipedia_org Y4hq2wtzxy601.png Toxic Danube.png BULgaria - COPgaria.png Film Sofia!.png ARHdyOv.png Japan, Master Samurai.png Balkanwars.png Day to be gay.png Country-balls-3rd-balkan-war.png Bulgaria is in bad mood.png|Bulgaria is in bad mood Bulgar Heritage.png How to get rid of gypsies.png JRiXbVD.png YvfBXcI.png 10414473 964684980215315 7324667096514686795 n.png full of gypsies.jpg Bulgaria grant to Payner pop channel prompts EU concern .png Dr Osterreich Lesson 1.png Immigrants.png BriefBulgar.png|Brief History of Bulgaria FLOOD.png|Bulgarian Floods March 2014 Adventures of the B Countires.png 8kNtfrn.png Perfect Match.png 10150601 622537961212688 7741257634247985362 n.jpg zq9qpnk.jpg Britannia Will Rise Again.png The Chronicles of Shqip.png LithuaniaBulgar.png Tumblr myre00ImiH1szo7eyo1 1280.png ATTACK OF THE TURKS.png Reddit koleye Reconciliation in Europe.png CQlB0fk.png The Usual Culprit.png 16. Bulgarian-Lithuanian Swap.png Germoiney needs better friends.jpg The Ebola breakout.png 47anschluss.png Bulgaria does not collapes.png|Bulgaria does not collapse 'fIcyCxy.png USA Invation of Bulgaria in a nutshell.png Smokes like a Turk.png FO85LzY.png 'uQHPzvJ.png Z1tvf5E.png Polluters.png 12. Eurovision 2016.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Box.png Stronk Balkan Culture.png Commie Race.png Croatian Poker.jpg Stupid Europeans.png Country Changer.png Malta Helping.png Romania-Vampire-Halloween.png Lord of the Balkans.jpg Slavic countryballs eta2002.png Romania haloween.png zh:保加利亞球 Category:Balkans Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Kebab Removers Category:Slavic Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Orthodox Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Bulgariaball Category:Bulgarian Speaking Countryball Category:Republic Category:Black Sea Category:Christian Category:South Slavs Category:Red Green White Category:UNball Category:EUball Category:South Europe Category:Unitary Category:ISISball Haters Category:NATOball Category:Characters Category:Islam Category:Romani Speaking Countryball Category:Burger Lovers Category:Poor Category:Vodka Lovers Category:Communist Removers Category:World Cup Participants